path to power and revival
by Xander Dragoon
Summary: King Noctis awoke where he was supposed to die he had been spared of his tragic fate and now light returns to Eos but now two individuals seek to kill the with strength to surpass the astral's what can noct and his newly established kingsglavie do


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"strongspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19pt;"Be warned this is my first fanfic/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19pt;"Light was shining throughout all of Eos as the daemons were disappearing all the citizens were cheering without knowing the sacrifice that was supposed to be made. King Noctis woke up sitting on his throne with the sword that was thrusters into his chest lying on the floor with his blood on it yet he had no wound where the sword pierced his skin he was confused bahamut said that he would die once he defeated ardyn so by some miracle was he saved or perhaps revived he didn't think to much and ran to the elevators to get to the first floor of the citadel and reunite with his friends when he heard a voice say cheerfully "I'm so glad your alive Noct" noctis looked around the room and asked whoever said that "who are you and show yourself" /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19pt;"Whatever was talking to him appeared in front of him with magic particles floating by it was a little blue dog looking animal with a red jewel on its head and had big ears. Noctis looked at it confused because he didn't know who it was when the creature said "don't tell me you forgot its carbuncle!" Noctis then remembered the animal helping him out in his dreams and also being a lucian fantasy creature Noctis asked " if your here then is this a dream?" carbuncle replied by saying "nope all real your alive and now I'm real here to be your guide through the light filled world. Noctis was surprised by this because when he woke up he didn't pay attention to outside and started runing for the door he then glanced outside and saw the sun shined over Eos again. He was overjoyed not only was he alive he fulfilled his duty to bring back the light he screamed in the throne room "YES!" Carbuncle celebrating along side him when he heard footsteps outside the door not sure if it could be a eternal trooper he got into a fighting stance prepared to strike if it was it was dangerous enemy. /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19pt;"Prompto aragentum lied on the wet concrete tired after holding off the daemons with gladio and ignis until the light came back gladio and ignis were siting on the staircase to the citadel exhausted after fighting hoards of iron giant's but they all realized that the sun shines over Eos once again which must mean the king is dead ignis has his head slump down while Prompto is shedding tears and gladio is screaming they were all sad that they lost a friend no a brother to a fate he was given since birth they all stood up almost perfectly synced and ignis said "we should at least go see if it's true" gladio agreed with him while Prompto was already at the entrance they got in the elevator to the throne room Prompto trying to hold back what's left of his tears ask "what should we do now that he's gone" ignis replied with "we have to rebuild insomnia and get everything back on track with no king who have to establish some kind of high authority to keep everyone in check" Prompto and gladio look at each other then back to ignis gladio then says that "if anyone's gonna do that it should be you iggy" Prompto added to this by saying "yeah your the best when it comes to this stuff I mean who else is fit for this" ignis should have thought this was coming sense it's Prompto we're talking about here which ignis then said "yea but I'll need a assistant to help with it all they all agreed they will think about the rest later but they reached the floor of the throne room as the walk down the hallway and spot a woman in a white top with a black skirt and a man with a black jacket and a sword on his back the now trio pulls out there weapons not thinking on how they can still do that cautiously moves closer to the pair who haven't realized they were there yet once they are close enough Prompto shoots near the sword caring man which gets his attention ignis asks the pair "who are you and what are you doing here which the woman responds with "we were here to greet the king but now that your here we got to go and the pair run off which the three give chase not before the strangers jump out the window and the man grows wings of a dragon out of his back and flys off with the woman held within his grasp. Gladio and Prompto are in shock with ignis not really being able to tell since he no longer has sight gladio exclaims "you don't see that everyday" the three walk towards the door to the throne room./spanNoctis is calm and confidant that if this is an enemy he will win carbuncle looking confused as to why Noctis is looking like there is about to be a fight stands near him just in case preparing a ruby light/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 22.7px;"When the doors open and there are noctis's friends ignis, gladiolus and Prompto They all are so happy to see noct they come rushing at him gladio getting him in a head lock and messing up his hair tells him "how the hell did a wimp like you survive" in his playful tone trying to hide his relief for not finding noct dead Prompto excailmed noct your alive thank goodness don't know what we'd do without you" ignis stands there by saying "it must have been a tough battle but he made it out better than anticipated" noct was happy he was alive he had his friends and ardyn was no longer around to torment them yet noct had to bear the duty of being king of lucis and so he broke up the warm reunion to bring in the more serious note on rebuilding insomnia noct stated "in order to rebuild were going to need more people insomnia is huge and we're the only ones here right now" which noct was cut off by ignis by saying "which reminds me before we entered the room outside there were two people one who carried a sword on his back and a girl who seemed familiar in some way but just by being near them they felt powerful Prompto shot at the male to get his attention and he didn't even flinch they also said they were here coming to greet you as if they know you" Gladio continued this by asking "do you know them Noct" Noctis responded with " if you could describe them in more detail maybe" Prompto began with the female "uh the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes she wore a white blouse over a black top she also had a black skirt and looked oddly similar to queen Sylva she looked to be in her twenties as for the guy he had black hair a black jacket with a red shirt with a X on it underneath grey jeans he also carried a sword on his back the sword had a dragon head connecting the handle and the blade with normal dragon wings coming from one side and a bird wing coming from the opposite side also in his twenties just being near those two gave me the chills" gladio trying not to show that he was also threatened by the two said to Prompto "wuss" Noctis looked very confused their was only one person that could have fit the description of the girl and it was Luna but she was dead Noctis could even confirm Luna was dead as when he was in the afterlife he saw Luna there before he came back to Eos. "This is all to strange it's almost as if they knew you were alive as well noct" said Ignis "now unless Luna has a twin sister i can't come up with any idea on who the girl is as for the guy I have no idea. Gladio put his face in his hand shaking his head stating "for a king your pretty useless" in his joking manner which Noctis snapped back at him saying "oh yeah well what do you have to contribute to this topic!" Gladio said " actually based on the way they reacted once we came they were here to fight noct also I think they were helping Niflheim when we were fighting back in altissia I think I saw that girl helping the soldiers and Ravus in order to take down leviathan" Noctis Prompto and ignis looked surprised as they had not seen the girl at all yet gladio the guy who usually focuses on what's in front of him saw her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 22.7px;" /p 


End file.
